The present invention relates to a card type paper toothbrush, and especially to a toothbrush which is formed by bending and assembled from a paper plate. Therefore, the cost can be reduced greatly without problem about environment pollution and can be carried conveniently.
Disposable toothbrushes are frequently used in hotels and other public places. Since it is disposable, no health problem is necessary to be considered. However, the general used disposable toothbrush is made of plastics with a larger molding cost and a cost in material so that the whole manufacturing cost is increased. Therefore, the cost of the disposable toothbrush can not be reduced effectively. Moreover, the toothbrush made of plastics is difficult to be decomposed in nature environment so as to induce the problem in environment pollution. Therefore, it is apparent that the general used disposable toothbrush has some defect being necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a card type paper toothbrush which is disposable, and can be thrown away after it is used once. No trouble in health occurs. The present invention is made of a paper plate with a lower molding cost, further, the cost of paper is low. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is reduced greatly. Since the disposable toothbrush is only used once, no waste occurs. Furthermore, since the paper can be decomposed in a natural environment, no problem of environment pollution occurs. And, before assembling, the present invention is a thin plate and thus only occupies a smaller space, so that it is easily portable.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.